The invention herein pertains to refrigerated dispensers and particularly to refrigerated dispensers for soft drink containers mounted in vehicles.
Tractor trailer drivers often become tired after a few hours on the road during long hauls and frequently stop for refreshments. A few quick stops during the day can easily cost the driver hours of road time and delay shipments, even if the refreshment stands are near the road and have easy, ample parking for tractor trailers. To eliminate the necessity of stopping for soft drinks, some drivers utilize electric or ice filled coolers which can be placed in the cab. Unfortunately, such portable coolers often slide or move, requiring the driver to take his eyes off the road as he retrieves a soft drink therefrom, which can be extremely hazardous. Also, such portable coolers can become dangerous missiles if a sudden stop is needed. Thus, with the problems and disadvantages of conventional refreshment methods, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a refrigerated drink container dispenser which is permanently situated in a location beneath the passenger seat convenient to the driver and within easy reach.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a fixed container dispenser which is easy to load and operate by the tractor trailer driver.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an electric drink container dispenser which does not interfere with a passenger""s leg room.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an electric drink container dispenser which can be easily and safely operated by the driver while the tractor trailer is in motion on the road.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a drink container dispenser which will hold a plurality of drink containers for consumption while on extended trips.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a refrigerated container dispenser which has a rachet mechanism for dispensing one drink container at a time as needed.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing a refrigerated container dispenser for attachment in the cab of a conventional tractor trailer and is situated in easy reach of the seated driver. A lever is manually operated to dispense a beverage container as desired. The refrigerated container has a thermoelectric cooling assembly which is powered by 12 v DC and is conveniently mounted beneath the passenger seat in a stable, out of the way location. A plurality of beverage containers such as twelve ounce soft drink cans are loaded into the refrigerated dispenser which includes a hinged door facing the driver""s seat. The tractor trailer driver can simply actuate the lever and readily obtain a soft drink or the like without the necessity of stopping or removing his eyes from the road.